


Under the Rain

by zombie_honeymoon



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ficlet, First Kiss, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon
Summary: Tired of waiting to see if Tommy will make the first move, Alfie decide to kiss him without warning in the middle of a downpour, he isn't prepared for Tommy's reaction.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83
Collections: Sholomons Prompt Fest 2019





	Under the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Sholomons_Prompt_Fest_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Sholomons_Prompt_Fest_2019) collection. 



> Prompt-  
> And he hasn’t moved,  
> he’s frozen, and you’ve kissed him, and he’ll never  
> forgive you, and maybe now he’ll never leave you alone.

They stood frozen in place as the silence stretched between them, and the rain came down hard, soaking their clothes. Searching Tommy’s face, trying to gauge his reaction, but he was giving nothing away and as each second ticked by, Alfie felt more and more as if he should never have kissed him. They had been friends for years and years, and maybe now he’d gone and ruined everything. 

Alfie had left subtle hints here and there. He would sit a little closer, let their knees touch. He would brush his fingers against Tommy’s hand when they were walking, would let Tommy catch him looking at him. 

Tommy couldn’t have been stupid, Alfie knew he wasn’t, knew Tommy had picked up on his hints that he wanted more from him. Never once had he pushed him away, never acted adverse to his touches or his looks. So why then was he glaring at him in the rain looking like he wanted to deck him?

“C’mon, say something will you?” 

Silence.

“Right then, fine, I'll talk. I shouldn’t’ve-”

“You’re right,” Tommy agreed, “you shouldn’t have fucking done that.” His voice was quiet yet held an edge, and Alfie turned away, towards the house. He wasn’t going to stand out in the rain any longer, he was completely drenched now and so was Tommy. He had fucked up, somehow he had read the signs wrong. 

He had been warned, Thomas Shelby wasn’t a good choice, he was too closed off, too heartbroken, too much of a workaholic. He should just find someone else. But Alfie had lost his heart to Tommy, and there was no one else for him. But now… well maybe he should have kept his feelings hidden. 

“I can never forgive you, Alfie,” Tommy’s words, spoken so soft, were like a punch to the stomach and Alfie thought he would rather take a punch than have Tommy saying those words to him.

He never imagined this was how he would lose his closest friend.

But then he felt a heavy weight on his shoulder, warm and firm, he was being turned around as Tommy forced him to look at him, “Because I’ll never be able to leave you. You’re fucking stuck with me, Alfie. Do you understand? Do you know what you've done? You just changed everything by kissing me like that.” 

“Yeah, that was the fucking point,” Alfie told him, “To change things between us. Let’s go inside, get out of these wet clothes, dry off and warm up, and maybe we can have a better kiss, yeah?” 

Tommy smiled, actually smiled, and Alfie felt all the tension fall away as he took Tommy by the hand and lead him up the steps to his door. 

“You really had me there for a second, I thought, fuck, this is it, isn’t?”

“I mean it though, I’ll never forgive you. If this ends badly…”

“It won’t.” Alfie got the front door open and gave a gentle shove to Tommy, “Now get inside before we both catch pneumonia out here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Still pretty new to this pairing, I hope I've done a good job with them. If you liked it, I'd love to hear from you :D


End file.
